warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
Charcat Name- Juniperstar Gender- Female Rank- Leader Pelt Colour- Tortoiseshell Pelt Length- Long Eye Colour- Blue Markings- Black, orange, and white splotches Other- Nope, none. Thanks again! :) Littlestorm 07:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, and have a nice day! :) Littlestorm 02:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Question Oblivion,could you teach me how to make charart?thanks! Ivypool 23:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on. :3 Even if you're on your iPod. xD 02:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Doubt Hey Oblivion! Okay listen. When I was trying to upload an image for the Project for discussion, the image would never come left aligned like the others. It would always be shown right aligned inside a small box. I had absolutely no idea how to move it to the correct position and remove the box outline. So I guess the question is, how do you upload an image onto the Project Talk Page? Thanks. 05:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Is it really that common? I thought it was quite obvious to everyone except me! Thanks anyway. 12:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes and Templates Hey again Oblivion! My newest doubt is concerning userboxes. I know that they are used to denote personal information about a user and his preferences, but how exactly do you make them? Do you have to make a template or do something else? And that brings me to my other questions concerning templates. What exactly is a template? How many templates are there? Could you please show me the steps to make a citation template, a charcat template and all the other common ones? I know that these might be time consuming to write down at once so, if it's okay with you, can we do one different template a week starting tomorrow? I'd really love it if you could help me out. One last thing; I might be inactive for two weeks starting from 11th October, as my terminal examinations are beginning. Please, please please do not exclude me as your apprentice during this period! I'll post a message on your Talk Page the day before I leave and the day after I return back to the wiki. Thanks! 08:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Birthday PING PONG! Well, Thanks! XD 01:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Friends? (Or at least allies?) ;) DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 01:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Awwww! Reallly? DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 02:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Charart Chart Sorry about changing what charart i have reseved before Leopardfur was approved, but to be fair my 24 hour is up. 03:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Notice Sorry, but could you really help me make citations and userboxes? I really wanted some userboxes for my page. I was also wondering how you rename a file that is up for criticism on the charart talk page, because I stupidly named mine Rippletail2 rather than Rippletail.apprentice.alt. Sorry if I disturbed you. 05:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hi Oblivion! I noticed your the deputy of the Character art project... Well, i posted a request to join yesterday, and i was just wondering when you think i would get in? I'm physched i'll get to join at all. Heres my fav. charat Shes not EXTREMELY good, but i like her eyes =P This is Sparrowflight. sorry I'm babbling. lol thnx Oblivion TTYL 19:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) snowfeather60-apprentice request could you be my mentor plz Thanks. Last Q...For Now! Oh it's alright! Thanks a bunch for answering all my questions! (There were a mouthful, weren't they?!). But there still is one that I think you forgot! How to you rename an image up for discussion, since, like I said before, I stupidly named mine Rippletail2 instead of Rippletail.apprentice.alt! Thanks for the compliment about me being active; I just love this place and want to know everything about it that I can't help being active! 05:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) help me beutiful oblivion didnt know i don know how to do charcat i got your message so i am still looking for a mentor Snowfeather60 20:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) tigerstar i didn't know that tigerstar was declined before until I tried to look...sorry....that was stupid of me (smacks self) Tawny not logged in Charat Can u make a leader version of the one on my user page Cloud$hine 22:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Have u read it? ^ Cloud$hine 23:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) no actually i was going to look at them and decide which one i want, is there any way you can do that? I have aother question do you know of any users that are on here alot to be my metor i will be happy for anyone that meats the requirements and is on alot? thanks a bunch! Cloud$hine 00:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) only if i will be able to put both on my template Cloud$hine 00:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean can i chose one and put it on my template i will only have one and i found out Moonflight asked me to me her apprentice she sayed on Mistystream my old page Cloud$hine 00:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks for your congrats!!!! It's really great to have gottent his far, and I appreciate your kind words! XD I sound like a Hallmark card . . . 23:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request: Name- Spottedpath Gender- Female Rank- Deputy Pelt Colour- Tortoiseshell Pelt Length- Long Eye Colour- Green Markings- White splotches Other- White underbelly Please help me with my charart request! ♫ SpOtTeD ♫''StarClan light your path!'' 06:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Archives Hey, Oblivion, this is embarassing, but . . . I don't know how to archive my talk page xD I ''would ''know by now but I just never really asked about it, and everyday I would go see my talk page and think, wow, this really needs to be archived, and then just forget about it. So, how? Thanks, :3 23:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Arggh! I was about to do that, but it seemed wrong somehow . . . :/ 02:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC)